The present disclosure generally relates to digital image analysis technology, and more particularly, to methods and computer program products related to digital image recognization or image measurement.
Digital image recognization technology has been widely applied in various fields, such as product inspection, microscopic measurement, image object recognization, or the like, to determine image features (e.g., image edges or appearance) for particular portions of a digital image.
However, in conventional digital image recognization methods, the processor of a computer has to compare and analyze all pixel values of the digital image, and therefore requires consuming considerable computing resource. Thus, the processing speed of conventional digital image recognization methods is restricted by the computing power of the computer and is difficult to be realized in apparatus with low computing resource.
In addition, image features such as image texture, image shape, or the like may usually influence the conventional image recognization methods and thus deteriorate the accuracy of image recognization.
In view of the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a substantial need exists for methods and apparatuses that can mitigate or reduce the problems in conventional digital image recognization technology.